


Thank You Sweetheart

by vxllanelle1



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: ALSO MY FIRST COPHINE FIC BECAUSE I MISS MY BABIES, All the Smut, And struggling cam girl Cosima Niehaus just trying to pay her way through college, F/F, Oh btw it's an AU, Okay so hear me out..., Rich badass business woman Delphine Cormier, Smut, Thank you Raquel and Chyna for the encouragement, lots of smut, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: We cross paths with certain people in our tangled lives for a reason
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 80
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRENS. HERE IS MY FIRST COPHINE FIC. BECAUSE I MISS THE BABIES. MORE WILL BE COMING SOON.
> 
> Twitter: @vxllanelle1

“Shit. Shit shit shit, oh god.”

Cosima’s feet gently paced around the room as she tried to get everything ready, leaving it all until the last minute like she always did. It was now less than fifteen minutes before she was supposed to go live and nothing was in place. One of her toys had been hastily plugged in to charge upon realising it was dead, she’d thrown her laptop open ready to load and log in, and she’d rummaged through her underwear drawer at the last minute to pick out something both appealing and clean (she’d totally do that pile laundry later).

Making the jump into this line of work had simultaneously been an easy and difficult decision for Cosima. Easy because she knew she couldn’t keep relying on her parents to help her fund college, but any regular job wouldn’t accommodate to the hours she needed to be in the lab. Plus, Cosima had never been very shy about sex. She’d always been more on the open end of the spectrum.

The thing that put her off was the clientele. Not even just the fact that they were all men, but she’d heard some horror stories from friends who had engaged with this type of work in the past. However, it only took her being $100 short on rent three days before it was due for her attitude to change. Either she’d learn how to handle herself and them pretty quickly or lose her place to live. Sink or swim. Seemed like an easy decision at the time when her only other option was homelessness.

Since then, she’d managed to build up a substantial little following and a few loyal regulars who often made appearances. They could be a little off-putting or cross some lines at times, but she would never call them out on that unless she had to. She’d learnt to keep them sweet, that way they’d keep coming back for more.

Grabbing the red and black silk robe hung up on the back of her door, she slid her arms in and tied it closed around her waist before sinking down onto the bed, kneeling before her laptop which had finally loaded up. She pulled up the web page and logged in, mindful of the fact she only had a couple of minutes until she was meant to be on.

“Oh, fuck.” She grumbled, grabbing the toy that had been charging along with a random assortment of other things from her beside table drawer, laying them on the bed out of frame.

She got herself set up and ready on her laptop, sharing the link to her Twitter where she had previously told her followers she’d be going live. She knelt back on the bed after a moment, seeing the viewer count begin to go up.

“Hey,” she hummed to the camera with that charming smile she always brought out while she was working, seeing a few messages begin to filter in through the website’s chatbox. “How’re you guys doing today?”

She didn’t care, of course, but she had to butter them up before they’d give her anything. They didn’t need to be in on the façade. In fact, they probably had too many other things on their mind to think about whether she actually cared or not.

“I’m doing good,” she replied after a couple of people had asked how she was in the chatbox. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you guys.” If nothing else were to come out of this experience, Cosima could say it made her into a damn good liar.

She made idle but flirty small talk as people continued to filter into her show and a few small tips began to come in. She continued the conversation for a few more minutes, trying to ignore the overly gross and blunt messages that made themselves apparent in the chatbox. That was always the worst part, the fact she couldn’t retaliate. If she did, she’d lose business.

About ten minutes passed before people began encouraging her to begin, causing her to smirk when she saw people eager. She knew how to work an audience, she just needed to get them hooked first.

“Well, maybe when we get a couple more people in and a few more tips we can get started.” She hummed while tugging at the fabric covering her body, revealing her shoulder and part of the bra she had picked out for tonight’s show.

The mostly one-way conversation continued as a little more money began to come forward. Nothing crazy, mostly $1 tips and a couple of $5’s, but the good money usually came later. Usually.

A bell rang. The bell that usually signalled a big tip, something she hadn't been expecting yet. Glancing over to the other side of the screen, her eyes caught on an extra $200 from an anonymous sender.

It shocked her, but she couldn’t show it. You’d be surprised how many people thought they could buy her affections and submission on this site. She couldn’t afford to give them that leverage.

“Oh wow,” she murmured, her tone slightly nonchalant but not so much that she seemed ungrateful. After all, that would pay for her groceries for a month. “Someone’s eager. Thank you, sweetheart.” She told the camera, attempting to hide her cringe at the pet name.

“Well,” Cosima huffed while leaning back away from the laptop and untying her robe. She slipped it off in one movement and tossed it aside out of view. “Shall we get started?”

***

Just shy of two hours later, she was done.

Now dressed in only the robe she had disposed of earlier, she closed her laptop and placed it aside until next time.

She’d had a good night. She made what she needed, and then some, and the viewers kept to their boundaries, which she wasn’t always fortunate enough to get.

She enjoyed her job. She really did and she knew there weren’t many situations where she’d be fortunate enough to truthfully say that, but she couldn’t deny that the people were a little exhausting to deal with sometimes. Not to mention the stigma around her line of work.

Cosima laid back against the headrest, eyeing up the toys at the end of her bed. She shrugged it off, she’d clean them later.

She grabbed her phone from the bedside table, answering a couple of texts that she’d missed before opening twitter and beginning to casually scroll through in an attempt to unwind.

After a few moments, she noticed a couple of messages in her inbox. She brushed it off, they weren’t normally anything other than people trying to hit on her or get something for free.

Tapping the icon, she glanced over the words and found the usual bullshit, but one managed to catch her attention.

The picture, the name or username didn't really give away much away about the profile. The message didn’t reveal much more about the person behind the screen either, but it wasn’t one she was upset to see.

_Do you take bookings for private shows? D x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter, they'll get longer now the story's set out!
> 
> Twitter: vxllanelle1
> 
> Also support sex workers

“We need to re-run some of the tests we did last Wednesday, someone disturbed the samples.”

Cosima groaned at the admission, relaxing into her seat as her head lulled back with her eyes slipping shut out of frustration.

“This is the fourth time, are you kidding me?” The woman huffed, looking up to see Scott stood across from the desk, where she had previously been eating lunch and scribbling down notes before her next class. “The labs are only going to give us so much equipment. Who screwed it up this time?”

“I don’t know, no one will say.” He answered, taking a seat across from her. “I can try and pick up a couple more shifts to buy some new equipment.”

Cosima didn’t give him a chance to continue. “No, don’t worry about it. I’ve got it covered.” She told him, leaving out any explanation as she often did, figuring it was always in her best interests to keep things vague. “Make a list of what we need, and I’ll order it tonight. It should be here by Friday.”

Scott just nodded hesitantly at her offer. “I’ll come in over the weekend to get started.” He told her as a way to compensate, grabbing his notebook and beginning to jot down the equipment from memory.

“I’ll come join you, just don’t make me get up early.”

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed deep with confusion as he glanced up to Cosima from his notebook. “Don’t you work weekends?”

The woman paused before beginning to pack up the things scattered across the desk before her after checking the time. “Uhh, no. I can move my schedule around and get some extra lab time in this weekend.”

“I swear you get away with more than you should, are you sleeping with your boss or something?”

She tried to cover the snigger that accidentally left her mouth, continuing to pack. “That’s, ah… Complicated.” She told him.

I mean, she was her own boss, so he wasn’t technically wrong. “I’ll catch up with you after class, have the list of stuff ready for me and I’ll order it in tonight, yeah?”

She stood, grabbing her backpack and heading for the door before Scott could say anything else.

He didn’t need to know details. And if he hadn’t figured out they’d been working on Cosima’s genome yet, he probably wasn’t going to figure this out either.

***

Later that evening, Cosima found herself back amongst the familiar four walls of her bedroom, settled on her bed with the laptop open in front of her.

She had about twenty minutes before her private booking was supposed to take place, just enough time for a mad dash through Amazon to order all the equipment they needed for the weekend.

She sighed as her eyes laid on the total amount, trying to reassure herself that it was all money she could earn back over a couple of nights work.

Cosima logged into Skype after her order had gone through, double checking that everything she needed was in place around her.

She also ensured the backdrop looked somewhat tidy and organised, a substantial difference to the rest of the cluttered chaotic bedroom, but no one would ever see that except her.

They hadn’t spoken too much, so Cosima was still in the dark about exactly who she was dealing with.

That wasn’t too uncommon, people were often shy around engaging in her field of work, but it didn’t make it any less unnerving for her. She’d learnt not to push it, though.

They’d exchanged a few messages detailing the usual things like payment, setting up a time to connect, nothing unusual. Cosima had tried to press for what they wanted out of this, or what they wanted to see, but got very little in the way of a usable answer.

Not in a way where it seemed like they wouldn’t tell Cosima due to being shy, they just didn’t seem to be looking for anything specific. No kinks, no particular way of behaving, nothing they wanted Cosima to say or call them. Just ‘nothing out of the ordinary’, as they put it.

She did one last check that she had what she needed, keeping it pretty basic in terms of toys and accessories, before looking back to the clock to see it was already time to go.

Cosima clicked the call button and waited a few moments for an answer.

The screen went to black at first, with the picture of her client loading just a moment later.

_Oh._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This newest chapter is sponsored by the fact quarantine and being stuck inside is making me h word all day every day 😔✊
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1

‘Oh’ was definitely not the first thing Delphine expected to hear upon connecting with Cosima over Skype.

“You’re...”

“Your new client, yes.” Delphine replied when Cosima didn’t finished her sentence.

“Right, yes.”

“I’m sorry,” Delphine began. “Do you not take private booking from other women?” The air of confidence remained woven between Delphine’s words, meaning she didn’t appear flustered or embarrassed upon asking the question. Rather, things remained neutral, giving the impression she was just cautious of not crossing boundaries.

“No, no! It’s not that!” Cosima rushed out, obviously flustered over her initial reaction. Quite the opposite to Delphine’s cool demeanour.

Delphine didn’t speak at that, face remaining expressionless. Relaxing backwards in her plush office chair, she waited to see if the woman would continue.

“I’m just,” Cosima began, tripping over her own tongue. “I don’t really get many female customers. I don’t get any, in fact.”

“I see,” Delphine hummed, pausing briefly. “And it’s not an issue for you?”

“No!” She answered, taking until now to realise the words leaving the other woman’s mouth possessed an alluring French accent. “Not at all. In fact, I don’t even like boys. But there’s not much of a market for a girls only audience.” She was rambling. She always did when she was nervous. She could feel herself saying too much, but didn’t quite have the composure to make herself stop.

“I see.” Delphine replies, barely above a whisper. A small smile cracked across her face, finally showing some semblance of emotion in the woman. “Delphine. Enchantée.”

A breath caught in Cosima’s chest at the greeting. She smiled, a light blush peppering the skin of her cheeks. “Enchantée.” There was a moment between the two, a comfortable silence settling as they took a moment to observe the other.

Cosima couldn’t deny that Delphine was beautiful. The way her blonde curls fell over her shoulders and around her face, framing her elegant features, caused Cosima to stare just a little longer than she should have. But it didn’t matter. Because Delphine stared back. She made it so obvious that Cosima could have sworn she felt something tracing over her porcelain skin right there in her bedroom. The gaze burned hot on Cosima’s person, causing her to fluster again. And that’s when she snapped back into work mode.

“So, what brings you here? If I may ask.” Cosima’s voice fell an octave, her speech slowed just a little to line the words with a seductive undertone.

“The same thing that brings everyone here, I expect.” Delphine told her, the gentle smile remaining on her face. “I travel a lot for business. No time to build relationships or even go out to a bar for a few hours. So, I figured this might be a good way to...” Delphine released a deep breath, sinking back a little further into her office chair. “Alleviate some stress, I guess.”

Cosima just nodded along as Delphine continued. “I haven’t tried this before. But I decided to just go for it and see if I liked what I found.”

Cosima paused momentarily at that, her hands folding nearly in her lap. “And... Do you like what you found?”

The glowing stare traced up and down Cosima’s body once again. It put her on edge a little, at least more than it would with regular clients. Then again, she didn’t want to impress regular clients.

“I do.”

Cosima held the silence between them, enjoying the tension that had arose for a moment. “Do you want to see more?”

Delphine just nodded, jaw dropping a little before a small breath escaped Delphine’s lips. Her eyes remained true to Cosima’s form as she watch the other woman’s arms come up and around to her back. She unhooked her bra, slowly and teasingly pushing the straps off of her shoulders to let it fall into her lap.

“Fuck,” was all Cosima heard from the other end of the line, placing the piece of lingerie aside prior to finally letting her eyes meet the ones on the screen. Cosima leaned into the monitor a little, keeping her voice low. “What do you wanna see, sweetheart?”

“Anything.”

Unable to suppress a small laugh at the response, Cosima pulled back with a bemused look present across her face.

“No, I mean it.” Delphine shrugged. “I just wanna see you feel good. I’ll watch whatever you show me.”

“That’s oddly sweet, actually.” The dark haired woman admitted, though she wasn’t entirely convinced. It wasn’t exactly normal for people to make this about what she wanted. She considered the woman for a moment, trying to figure out how to go about the situation since Delphine wasn’t going to give up any information.

Cosima moved a little further back on the bed, dragging her laptop up with her. She sat back on the bed, her back pressed against the headboard while still ensuring she was in the frame. Her hand found its way up to cup her breast, beginning to massage and pinch at the skin. Eyes slipping shut, her lower lip found its way between her teeth as she bit down to hold back a soft whimper. She could hear Delphine on the other end, but she didn’t look up.

The other hand found its way down between her legs, rubbing at her clit over the material of her underwear to tease herself gently. Upon hearing a moan come from the speaker, Cosima tilted her head forward from where it had been resting against the headboard and looked across to the monitor in front of her. Though she couldn’t see the woman fully, she could see her hand had moved downwards and her arm was jerking a little as her eyes stayed fixed on Cosima.

“Shit,” Cosima breathed, taken aback by the sight before her and the effect it had on her. “God, you’re so hot.” She said it and meant it. She’d never been with a private client and meant it before.

Cosima shifted down she could slip off her underwear, tossing them aside and bringing her attention back to Delphine. “What do you wanna see gorgeous?”

“I already told you.”

Cosima attempted to stifle a laugh at that, eyes rolling as a hand dragged down her stomach back between her legs. “You still won’t let up, huh?”

Delphine smirked at that, releasing a breathy sigh. “I already have, you just don’t seem to want to accept it.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll take your word for it.” Cosima huffed out, gasping as her fingers dipped down and she realised just how wet she was. Far more than she expected. “Jesus, you turn me on so bad.” She whined, with more truth behind the statement than there usually was. Though she kept in mind to amp it up a little to keep Delphine interested.

Her eyes fixed on the blonde woman just as the tips of her fingers began to circle her clit teasingly. She saw the tension beginning to become apparent on her face, her breaths now becoming more ragged as her arm moved faster. She was close, but so was Cosima. Much quicker than usual, but this situation wasn’t her usual. She normally would have held out, but she knew Delphine wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“Let me watch you cum, baby. Please.” Desperation caused her voice to crack on the final word, the hand between her legs steadily picking up speed while the other hand found its way back to her chest. Her thumb and index finger teased at her nipple, causing her to moan loudly. Again, amping it up a little for show 

“Fuck, god I’m close.” Delphine whined, eyes falling back on Cosima to watch her hand work away at her clit.

“Cum for me, baby. Fuck, I wanna make you feel good so bad.” Cosima whined, her voice high as she began to teeter on the edge of her own orgasm.

“Oh god,” Delphine whined, teeth biting back down on her lower lip and eyes closing. At that, her body stilled. Head thrown back against the back of the chair and a high, breathy moan escaped Delphine’s lips. Her arm began to slow down, weary eyes finding Cosima on the monitor.

“Fuck, you look so good.” Cosima whimpered, only lasting a few more moments before a low, guttural moan left her mouth and the hand between her legs began to slow. As she stilled her arm, her eyes fixed on Delphine. There was something so intimate about the look they shared, something she notes that she had rarely experienced with her past girlfriends, let alone clients. She brushed it off, putting it down to nothing meaningful.

“Damn.” Cosima sighed, breaking the eye contact while she sat up and grabbed her silk robe from nearby. “So, you really like what you found?”

“I’m sure that’s a little more than obvious.” Delphine giggled, face flustered red.

Cosima’s eyes found the clock in the corner of the screen. “Well, you’ve got some time left. I’m sure we can find some other things you like.”

Delphine smiled a little more at the offer, shaking her head. “Unfortunately, I have a flight in a few hours. I should really get sorted for that.”

Cosima nodded understandingly, though she couldn’t quite pin why the news came as a disappointment to her. It was just business, after all.

“But, maybe next time.”

Her eyebrow cocked at the sentiment. “So, there’s a next time?”

“You’ll have to wait and see, mon amour.” Delphine blew a kiss and closed the laptop without another word, leaving Cosima sat on the bed alone with a satisfied smirk across her face.

After a moment of peace, she rose from the bed. Just as she was about to take a shower, she heard her phone ping. Grabbing it from the bedside table, her eyes scanned the notification informing her of a new tip.

Cosima’s smirk grew a little wider at that, opening the app to see the amount, $200, and a note.

_ Until next time. D x _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled ‘if Cosima were a tik tok audio, it would be the ‘oh no I think I’m catching feelings’ audio except she’s too gay to realise it’
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1

“Is everything okay?”

“Huh?” Cosima’s head jerked up at the question, snatching her attention back to reality.

“You seem a bit distracted.” Scott explained, noting the table of equations which should have been filled out already. “You can look at mine if they’re too hard.”

“No, no it’s fine. My mind was just elsewhere.” She grumbled, sinking back down to focus on the sheet.

“Somewhere better than here?”

The image of Delphine flashed through her mind momentarily. “You could say that.”

Cosima was having a hard time with what had happened. Usually work is work, life is life. Anything that happens at work stays at work.

It had been a week since their video call and Delphine had been making more and more frequent visits to her thoughts. She checked her phone more, jumping as soon as the text tone pinged or the screen lit with another notification that wasn’t her.

It was odd. Definitely out of character for Cosima, especially with clients. Was it just because she was a woman? Is this how she’d react with any other female clients? Was it because she enjoyed their session? Did she have a thing for Delphine?

“Cosima!”

“Ah!” Head jerking up again and interrupting her train of thought, she glanced around to see Scott getting up to leave.

“What’s gotten into you recently? Is everything okay?” Scott asked while packing his backpack.

“I’m fine.” She answered, quicker than would have avoided suspicion. “Like I said, my mind was just elsewhere.”

Scott just rolled his eyes, deciding not to push it further. “Are we still on for going to the lab tonight?”

“Oooooh,” Cosima said before sucking in an awkward breath between her teeth at the realisation she’d booked clients in tonight. “Might have to do a rain check on that. I have a work thing.” She continued before Scott had a chance to argue. “I said I’d take some extra shifts since I had to buy all that equipment.”

His face softened and released the frustration that had previously made itself known across his features at the final sentence. Seeing this, Cosima took the chance to push it a little more. “If you’re still going, could you let me know the results? I’d come join you after work but it’s gonna be late and I’ve just been so exhausted from working so much recently.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.” She was going straight to hell for taking advantage of his kindness, but she was beyond the point of caring.

***

“So, how’s school?”

Cosima glanced up from her food at the question, shrugging a little in response which caused Sarah to scoff.

“Wow, sounds like you’re having a wild time.”

“No, no it’s fine. Just hectic, I guess.” She murmured, changing the subject to get off the topic. “How’s Kira?”

“She’s doing good, back with Mrs S though.”

“Oh really?” Cosima commented, though lacked any genuine interest behind her words.

“Yeah. It’s the safest option right now but I’m not too happy about it.” Sarah grumbled, taking another bite if food as she noticed Cosima’s eyes stuck on her phone screen. “Hey,” she hummed, managing to get the woman’s attention. “What’s going on with you? You’re not yourself.”

“Fine.” Cosima answered without thinking, blushing a little when she noticed the suspicious look plastered across Sarah’s face at the odd response. “I’m-I’m fine, just distracted.”

There was a brief pause before Sarah spoke. “Is it a girl?” She asked, a grin appearing as she spoke.

Cosima didn’t respond immediately, considering the best way too about it. “C’mon Cos, no one’s got their eyes stuck to a screen waiting for a text from a lab partner.” There was another pause. Sarah leaned in slightly and spoke in a hushed tone. “Do you think she could be your monitor?”

“No, I-“ Cosima shook her head, placing her fork down. “It’s nothing like that, we’ve only just met. In fact, we haven’t even met y- it’s complicated, okay?”

Sarah grinned at the flustered response. “It’s okay, Cos. You just gotta be careful.”

Cosima nodded, feeling a small sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought of a new monitor. Not to mention the reminder it had now been ten days since she’d seen Delphine and had still heard nothing.

“For now, put you’re phone away. It’s rude, Mrs S would’ve had me for that.” Cosima agreed, slipping the phone into her back pocket.

They continued with their lunch, finishing up about twenty minutes later after much idle chatter and a few complains about Alison and Felix thrown in for good measure.

“You take care of yourself, okay?” Sarah hummed warmly, giving Cosima a hug. “Text me if you need anything, yeah? And be careful.” She warned with a smirk as she began to walk away, not giving Cosima the chance to response. Not that she really knew what to say. “Oh and text Fe! He needs your address to send you a new clone phone.”

“Got it.” Cosima waited, watching as Sarah disappeared around the corner before releasing a sigh. It was nice to see her sisters, but it always brought the reality of what was happening crashing back home.

She slipped her phone out of her back pocket to find a message waiting for her.

_ Can I have your address? Would you mind? I’d like to send you something for our next session. D x _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 6am because I couldn’t sleep, you’re welcome
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1

“So, Ms Cormier, what’re you treating me to tonight?”

Cosima sauntered over to the bed with her agile fingers clasped around a box. Sitting on the bed, she glanced up to the open laptop on her bed, seeing the other woman filling her screen on Skype once again.

“Is it Ms? Miss? ...Mrs?”

“It’s Dr, actually.”

“Oh, sorry! My bad!” Cosima sucked in a breath through her teeth, seeing the bemused look Delphine was sporting at the comment. “I should really learn not to do that, especially as a PhD student. My apologies.”

“You’re a PhD student?”

The brunette smiled at the interest Delphine was expressing, her eyes finding the screen again. “Yeah, uh, I specialise in evolutionary development.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah. Sexy, right?” She wanted to ask questions, wanted to get to know Delphine. But she didn’t want to come off as intrusive. Especially in a situation like this. “Am I allowed to see what you’ve treated me to yet?”

“Oui, of course. Go ahead.”

Cosima took the cue and began to open the parcel laid on the bed before her. Her eyes wandered the content as Delphine’s gaze fixed eagerly on the laptop monitor. “It was just a little idea I had.”

“Oh wow.” Cosima hummed, spying the purpose of the video call. “That’s... Creative.”

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to use it.” Delphine rushed, her cheeks flustering heavily.

“No, no I love it. It’s very innovative.” She smirked, pulling a smaller box out of the parcel she had just opened. “So... Wireless remote control?” She muttered, eyes scanning over the box, which contained a small vibrator and some information on the side.

“Oui, there’s an app that allows other people to control it.”

“And I bet I’m right in assuming you have said app?”

Delphine nodded, face still flushed. “Yes, I connected my phone to it when I sent the order.”

“Hm, I see.” Cosima opened the box to pull out the silicone covered toy, looking over the item while Delphine continued.

“I mean, since you’re so fixed on making everything not about yourself, I figured this would be a good way to make sure you feel good.”

“You’re the one paying for these sessions, they should be about you.”

“I never knew you could be so stubborn.” Delphine mused, a fond smile painting her face. “Turn it on.”

Cosima kept her eyes on Delphine for another moment before pressing the button at the base of the toy once. Nothing happened, but a second later Cosima heard a noise come through her laptop speakers.

“There it is.” Delphine hummed, picking up her phone to show Cosima the notification indicating she had turned it on. “It’s fun, right?”

“Oh, of course.” Cosima hummed as Delphine opened her phone. The toy started to buzz gently in her hands, eyes watching Delphine as the woman tapped at her phone with an idle smile while the buzzing began to intensify.

“You’re like a kid on Christmas.”

“Is it too much?”

“Not at all. It’s quite endearing actually.” Cosima replied, biting on her lower lip. “So. What do you want me to do with this?” Her hands came down to fiddle with the tie of her robe, slipping it off of her shoulders to reveal the black lace lingerie sitting underneath.

Delphine didn’t speak at first. Cosima could see her draw in a sharp breath as she tossed the robe aside for later. “I... Fuck. You look amazing in that.”

“Well, thank you.” Cosima hummed, hands reaching around to the back. “There’s plenty more to see, I promise.” After fiddling once again, her bra unclipped and slid off of her shoulders, soon being discarded with the robe.

“Oh, god.” Delphine sighed, pressing her thighs together off camera. Her fingers tapped away at the phone again and the toy started buzzing lightly. “Place it between your legs. Not much pressure and over your underwear.”

“Hm, bossy. I like that.”

“Too much?”

The woman shook her head, grabbing the toy. “Never too much.” She stayed on her knees but spread her legs in order to follow Delphine’s instructions. She ran the vibrator up the inside of her thigh until it reached the top. The head came to rest against Cosima’s underwear just as Delphine had instructed, being sure not to apply too much pressure. A satisfied hum fell from Cosima’s lips as she felt the weak vibrations against her body.

“Is it good?”

“Mhm, of course.” She grinned. “It’s a shame I don’t have one for you.”

“I assure you, I don’t need one. But maybe next time.” Delphine teased right before increasing the force of the vibrations ever so slightly. “Press a little harder.”

Cosima drew in a breath as she felt the toy pulse a harder, her clit now taking some of the sensation despite the material in the way.

As her body became familiar with the light buzzing, Cosima’s free hand found its way up to her chest, taking one of her nipples, which had hardened under the new sensations, and teasing it between her thumb and forefinger.

“A little harder.” Delphine instructed, though this time she left the vibrations at the same level.

A shaky breath left Cosima’s mouth when she pressed the toy in a little more, focusing some of her energy on keeping her hips still as they begged to grind down against the vibrator to find more friction.

“You look so good.” The words drew Cosima back to the screen in front of her, seeing Delphine watching intently with an arm wandering below the camera.

“Can I watch you baby?” Cosima asked, her voice soft and pleading to try and persuade the woman. “If that’s okay. Please?”

Delphine considered for a moment before adjusting her position on the bed so more of her body could fit into the frame. She sat back lazily against the headboard, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and underwear. Her hand repositioned itself on the lower part of her body, her fingers stroking at her clit over her underwear similar to Cosima.

Cosima couldn’t help but smile after seeing what Delphine was wearing, a far cry from the professional attire she had first seen the woman in. “You look so cute.” Cosima hummed, her lower lip finding its way between her teeth.

Delphine’s face flustered again, shaking her head a little. “You’re one to talk.”

Cosima’s eyes drew shut as a breathy moan lingered in her mouth. Eyes finally met Delphine’s after some composure. “I won’t be doing much talking if you keep this up.” She told her in reference to Delphine fiddling with the vibrations.

“You like that?” The smirk across Delphine’s face gave it all away. She readjusted the settings to where they were moments ago and watched with delight as Cosima’s face tensed under the pulsating toy.

“Take off your underwear. I want you to start circling your clit.”

Cosima had wondered if Delphine had been with a woman prior to meeting Cosima. If she hadn’t, this faux confidence Delphine seemed to carry with such ease masked her inexperience completely.

Doing as she was told, Cosima took a moment to set the toy aside before slipping off the material covering her lower half. Delphine’s eyes remained true to the screen while she watched the brunette reposition herself in front of the monitor. Upon grabbing the toy, a hand dragged back down between Cosima’s legs, with the toy circling her clit exactly as she was told to do.

By now, Delphine’s fingers had slipped past the waistband of her underwear. The movement of her hand was gradually becoming more jagged and coarse as the familiar pressure began to built between the blonde’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Cosima breathed as she watched the screen intently, continuing to move the vibrator over her clit. “I need more, please baby.”

Delphine obliged, fumbling clumsily with the device sprawled atop her bedspread to give Cosima the extra power she had pleaded for.

Moments after Delphine was finished, her attention was drawn back to the screen by a loud moan. She caught Cosima with her head back and eyes closed once more, seeing the toy work harder and faster against the woman’s clit.

“Fuck yourself.” Delphine said, closer to a demand than a request, but Cosima didn’t argue. It didn’t take long for her to work the toy inside, letting out a low groan as she did so before beginning to move it to graze her g-spot. “Touch yourself with your other hand.” Delphine told her while dialling up the power.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come so fast.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Delphine teased with a smirk, her free hand coming over to dial down the power of the toy, which earned a disgruntled moan from Cosima.

“No, please Delphine.” She whined, her face visibly defeated. “Please, fuck, I need it.” Cosima whined, her other hand still working at her clit while she spoke.

“Hm, maybe.” Delphine hummed while stifling a moan of her own, turning the power back up but only to half of what it previously had been. “Better?”

Cosima nodded as she pumped the toy again, her breathing coming out in sharp little whines as she felt her climax building. “I wish I could touch you baby.”

The words seemed to hit a nerve with Delphine. Her face tensed and another moan fell from her mouth, hand working harder. “Fuck, fuck. Say something else.”

“Shit, you’re gonna make me come baby.” Cosima whined, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before her, continuing a few seconds later. “I wish I could taste you. Fuck, I wish I could hear you right here.”

“Oh, god!” Delphine cried, body tensing right before the pleasure struck her core and seeped through into her body. Her eyes were closed tight, only unscrewing when a loud moan caught her attention. She looked up just in time to see Cosima tip over the edge. Delphine tried to catch her breath as she witnessed the pleasure wash over the other woman’s face, watching as her hands came to a gradual stop.

“Fuck.” Cosima sighed, taking the toy and pressing the off button. “That was a good idea.” The woman hummed, words laden with pure bliss as she came down from her high.

Delphine smiles warmly upon seeing Cosima’s state. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Very much so.” Cosima moved the laptop up the bed so she could lean against the pillows and the headboard. She didn’t say anything, just took in the sight of Delphine with a warm grin creeping across her face.

“What? What is it?” She asked after a moment.

“Just... I don’t know. I’m probably a little out of it, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You can say it.”

“...It’d be nice to have you here.” Cosima told her, before reeling it in a second later. “I usually like to have someone to cosy up with after doing something like that.” She didn’t normally reveal that to clients. She didn’t want to give them the wrong idea.

“It would be nice.” Delphine replied, returning the smile. Cosima saw her visibly hesitate before she mustered up the courage to speak. “Can I stay on here with you for a little while? Not to like... Do anything else. Just for the company.”

Cosima grinned, those familiar butterflies in her stomach returning at the notion of Delphine wanting to spend time together. “Of course.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello enjoy my gals being gay and pine-y and basically in a long distance relationship while still thinking they’re ‘friends’ ahahahhahahahahahahah
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPER NICE COMMENTS? WHY DIDNT I START WRITING FOR OB SOONER???
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1

_ Did I fall asleep on Skype last night? C x _

_ Oui. D x _

_ Oh god. I’m sorry you had to witness that. C x _

_ It’s okay. It was quite endearing actually. D x _

_ Did you know you snore? D x _

_ I DO?! C x _

_ Oh no. C x _

_ It’s okay, not a lot. Just a few little grumbles every now and then. And like I said, it was cute. D x _

_ And every person I’ve laid next to before has been a man and believe me, their snoring is not cute. D x _

_ Oh. C x _

_ So... Does that mean you’ve never been with a woman before? C x _

_ Was that too much? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. C x _

_ No, no it’s okay. D x _

_ I’m so sorry, I sometimes forget we’re not like... Y’know. C x _

_ Like what? D x _

_ I don’t even know what to say. C x _

_ My mind immediately went to friends but that’s not the right word at all. C x _

_ I forget sometimes that this is a business thing, I guess? Because I like talking to you so much it just feels normal. C x _

_ So this is just business for you? D x _

_ No! No, not at all! God I feel like I can’t say the right thing today. C x _

_ Let me just bare my soul for a minute to try and fix this. C x _

_ [Delayed] I really enjoy talking to you. Like, all of this aside, as a person, I like you and you’re interesting and I want to get to know you. But that’s also dangerous territory when it’s about someone who pays you for a service, y’know? Like I have to keep reminding myself that you’re here for something specific, not for me. C x _

_ But what if I am though? D x _

_ Like, of course I still pay you, I don’t expect anything for free. But we talked for like five hours last night, do you think I’d do that if I didn’t also enjoy you as a person? D x _

_ Was it really that long? It didn’t feel that long. C x _

_ That’s how it felt to me. I got so confused as to why you were falling asleep early before I realised it was 2am. D x _

_ Do you want me to stop paying for sessions? Would it make it easier to just be one thing instead of trying to do both? D x _

_ No, no! You don’t have to do that. I don’t want to take anything away from you. C x _

_I think we just need to keep it separate, I guess? Like make it clear when something is business and something is pleasure. (I know that’s not a good_ word _to use, leave me alone, I couldn’t think of another one. You get my sentiment). C x_

_ Yeah, I understand. That’s reasonable. I’m just glad you know I’m not just here for one thing. D x _

_ Me too. I’d love to be your... Friend? I don’t know. C x _

_ I’d like to get to know you. Who is the mysterious Delphine Cormier? C x _

_ I fear you’ll be greatly disappointed. D x _

_ I doubt it. C x _

_ I gotta run though, I’m streaming in an hour and I need to get things ready. C x _

_ On a Monday? Don’t you normally take the day off? D x _

_ Yeah, but I had an unexpected school bill hit so now I can’t afford to eat or pay my rent anymore. You did all this schooling, Dr Cormier. I’m sure you know how it is. C x _

_ Oh, I’m sorry. D x _

_ It’s cool. But I gotta run though, so I’ll catch you later. C x _

_ The answer is yes, by the way. D x _

_ Huh? C x _

_ I’ve never been with a woman before. D x _

_ Oh. C x _

_ This was just supposed to be a fun way of figuring that out while I’m out of a relationship. Less intimidating than doing it in person, I guess. D x _

_ I’m... Honoured I was your first. C x _

_ If you need to do more ‘research’ you’re free to come watch my livestream. C x _

_ You’re such a dork. Go get ready. D x _

Cosima paced throughout her room as she would any night before work, chaotically attempting to fix everything together in time. She had everything she needed laid out ready and was just tidying the her backdrop when she heard a buzz at her front door. Cosima froze in motion to debate whether it was actually hers or not. She moved to the entrance upon hearing it a second time, peering outside to find a delivery driver stood with a couple of bags.

After a brief debate about how she didn’t order anything and being shown that it was definitely ordered in her name, Cosima brought the bags inside and set them down on the bed. She considered for a moment before it hit her. She grabbed her phone.

_ Delphine I-Don’t-Know-Your-Middle-Name Cormier! C x _

_ Oui? D x _

_ Do you care to explain why a delivery driver just dropped off enough take out to feed a family of four? C x _

_ I wanted to make sure you’d have leftovers. D x _

_ Oh my GOD! C x _

_ Delphine! You really didn’t have to do that! C x _

_ Well, I did anyway. Like you said, I know what it’s like going through grad school. D x _

_ God, you’re too sweet. Thank you. C x _

_ I’m gonna eat after I stream though. I don’t want people thinking I’m four months pregnant. C x _

_ [Delayed] Are you gonna watch? C x _

She hesitated upon sending the final text. She didn’t need to know, of course. And maybe Delphine would find it weird. But doing these group streams just hit differently when she knew Delphine could see her. And when she thought about what Delphine was doing.

_ I mean, I have no other plans tonight. And work has stressed me out, I could do with something to blow off some steam. D x _

The smile that graced Cosima’s porcelain skin at the words was soft, her thrumming heart beginning to settle knowing Delphine wasn’t upset by the question. She perched herself on the edge of the bed as she fingers typed away at a response.

_ Alright. I’ll see you there. C x _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI BABIES. SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR, LIKE, EVER. I MISSED YALL.
> 
> (Also if anyone follows my twitter it’s been SUSPENDED for NO REASON. Pls go follow my new one @vxllanelle11, I miss my babies 🥺)

“You’re too into this girl, Cos.”

A sigh preceded the glare thrown in Sarah’s direction, her face hard as stone to avoid giving away any emotion. “Why’re you’re always assuming everything is about a girl?”

“Because you’re tired as all hell and you don’t ruin your sleep schedule for just anyone.” Sarah jested, filing through a couple more documents scattered across Cosima’s bed. “It’s either a girl or the labs. And, last time I checked, they banned you from being in there past midnight because you can’t be trusted when you’re sleep deprived.”

“Someone labelled the chemicals wrong, it wasn’t my fault.” Cosima rose from her desk to join Sarah on the bed, eyes scanning the papers as she sat. “Have we got anywhere yet?” She asked, suppressing a yawn to avoid proving Sarah’s point.

“Not that I can see.” Sarah muttered under her breath, trying to pile some of the sheets away.

“Can we not just give these to Alison? She’s got an eye for this kind of detail. She’d probably be able to organise it better too.”

“She’s at that couples retreat with Donnie, remember?”

Cosima felt her phone buzz in her back pocket, blushing lightly. “Right, yeah. Maybe Scott could take a look at it?” Another buzz.

The woman’s brows knitted at the suggestion and her face turned upwards to look at Cosima. “Isn’t that a bit risky? Unnamed DNA samples are different, this has got a lot of detail in.”

Cosima nodded, another buzz in her pocket. “Right, yeah. I didn’t think about that.”

Another buzz, this time from Sarah’s phone laid out on the bed. “Mrs S.” She proclaimed, picking up the device before moving outside to take the call. The tension Cosima had previously been holding in her shoulders released along with a deep sigh, leaving no time between Sarah’s temporary exit and slipping her phone out of her pocket. She opened it to a slew of messages waiting for her attention, each one sent only a few minutes apart.

_ Are you around babygirl? I miss you D x _

_ Heyyy, don’t be a tease, I’ve been thinking about you all day. D x _

_ I guess if you’re not here I’ll just have to touch myself without letting you watch. D x _

“Ohh, boy.” Cosima huffed, feeling her body run warm under the words.

_ Give me like ten minutes to try and get my sister out of my apartment. C x _

Cosima didn’t give the rational part of her brain time to catch up with present events, just began shuffling the papers together right as she heard Sarah make an appearance. There was a moment of silence before a confused ‘what’re you doing’ followed.

“Oh, I-“ Cosima started before realising she hadn’t thought her actions through to any degree. What was she doing?

A pause fell between the pair, with the buzz of her phone giving Cosima a prompt to find an excuse. “I was going to look over these later. You seem like you’ve had a long couple of days, you should go take it easy.”

“Are you sure?” Sarah asked, stepping forward. “There’s like a hundred pages there.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She reassured, though there wasn’t much space left in her brain for Cosima to realise the workload she was taking on. “Seriously, it’s fine.” Another buzz.

“Okay, well can we just go through this sequence here first?” Sarah returned to her original position on the bed, with Cosima using Sarah’s distraction to sneak a glance at her phone.

_ You better hurry. I’m not very patient. D x _

_ You need to get on Skype or you’re gonna be too late. D x _

_ I’m trying, she’s not going. C x _

Sarah continued, though, unbeknownst to her, the words fell on deaf ears.

_ Can you wait for me? Please, I promise I won’t be long. C x _

_ Who’s to say I’ve not already started? D x _

“Cos!”

“Huh?!” The voice startled Cosima, forcing her attention back to the other figure in the room.

“Jesus Christ, can you just focus for a few minutes?” The frustration was evident in the words, prompting a small wave of guilt in the other woman.

“Right, sorry.”

As much as she tried to engage with the conversation, the buzzing in Cosima’s hand continued to lead to lingering thoughts.She managed to sneak a look at the words while Sarah continued off on a tangent.

_ God, I wish you could see me. I’m wearing your favourite lingerie set. D x _

_ I wish you could hear me say your name too. D x _

“Y’know, actually,” Cosima began, the phone finding its way back into her pocket. “I think I might need another look over this. I’m waiting on some results from Scott and it might change the way we look at this.”

“Well why the bloody hell have we been looking through this for the past three hours?”

“We made a good start,” Cosima insisted in an attempt to calm Sarah’s clear frustrations. “I’ll wait for Scott to bring me the results then take a look over it.”

“Fine.” Sarah stood from the bed, clearly agitated. “Don’t forget we’re meeting at Alison’s house tomorrow.”

“Nope, I got it.” Cosima reassured, feeling some of the tension release from her body upon seeing Sarah begin to make her exit.

“Have fun with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not-“ Sarah didn’t give her the chance to finish before she was out the door, slamming the wood a little more than necessary upon her exit. “Bitch.”

***

“That was very rude, y’know?” Cosima commented idly, eyes wandering over the bare body in the monitor. Her eyes clung to her chest, watching the gentle rise and fall as Delphine caught her breath. “My sister probably think I’m an asshole for trying to get her out of the apartment so quick.”

A small smile graced Delphine’s face as her eyes met the other woman’s on the screen. “It was worth it though, no?”

“You’re always worth it.” The grin gave that away before Cosima could even say it.

“You never told me you had a sister.” Delphine said after a couple of moments, breaking the silence.

“Oh, yeah,” she began, tone dropping to become more serious than it previously had been. “It’s kinda complicated.”

“I get it. Strained family relations and all.”

“Yeah, something like that.” Cosima muttered under her breath. She took a moment to still her mind as new thoughts of Sarah and Clone Club began to heighten her anxieties, turning her head to see Delphine looking over her bare skin with a content smile. “What?” Cosima asked.

“I love it when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Anything.”

Cosima couldn’t help but giggle at the response. “Well, my dear, you are in luck. Because I tend to do a lot of that.”

“I’m being serious,” Delphine hummed, tone bright to match her expression. “You’re interesting to watch. I love seeing your features move and quirk as you’re thinking about something. I love the little smile you get when you’re reading something interesting, it’s adorable.” Delphine concluded, though followed up her thoughts a second later. “Oh, and the way you always talk with your hands. You’re incredibly animated.”

Cosima didn’t speak for a moment, clearly taken aback by these confessions. “I didn’t even know I smiled when I was reading.” She told Delphine, a little surprised. “No one’s really taken this much notice of me before.”

“Is it too much?”

“No,” Cosima told her a little more urgently than intended. “No, it’s... It’s endearing. It makes me feel special.” Cosima’s breath caught in her throat as doubts took over before she could continue. The creaking ache in the pit of her stomach wrestled with the ringing words of Sarah about monitors and Clone Club. Wants fought rational thoughts, debating how much of a bad idea this was.

“What’s the matter?” Delphine asked, catching the brunette’s attention.

“Where did you say your work was based?” Cosima asked, despite the fact Delphine had never really specified in the first place.

“Uh, well, it changes.” Delphine answered, surprised at the sudden interest. “I’m actually flying out to Berlin to oversee some contract work tomorrow morning.”

“Oh. How long for?”

“Up to six months.”

“Oh wow.” Cosima muttered, feebly attempting to hide some of the dismay. “You didn’t tell...” she began, but why would she tell Cosima? They weren’t anything serious. She attempted to reframe the question. “Um, you didn’t tell me you got to travel to Europe. That’s cool.”

The room went quiet bar the occasional soft buzz from the laptop. The pair didn’t make eye contact. Nothing had to be said. Cosima wasn’t even attempting to mask her disappointment anymore.

“I’ll miss you.”

The words caught the brunette’s attention, forcing her eyes back up to the monitor.

“I mean, I know nothing changes physically. But we’ll be seven hours apart, so talking’s probably going to fizzle a little given how busy we are.”

Cosima felt something inside her tear apart at Delphine’s words. Panic rose in her chest, head pounding with conflict and a need for everything to just stop.

“Cosima?” Delphine hummed softly, with Cosima soon realising the tears spilling over that Delphine had clearly noticed. “What’s wrong?”

“I-“ she tried, voice cracking immediately. “I’m confused, Delphine. And I’m scared. I don’t feel like it’s appropriate to talk about, but I don’t want to just be left confused and hurting for six months.”

Cosima focused her energy on breathing steadily, feeling the anxiety continue to rise and the conflicting emotions begin to beat away at her soul.

“Cosima, I-“ Delphine began, but cut herself off. She couldn’t get a read on the blonde, though Delphine had always been good at keeping her emotions simmered down. “I’m sorry, just give me a few minutes.”

Before Cosima could fully process the words, Delphine’s monitor had flicked off. She sat there, completely motionless, for what felt like an hour. The panic had been numbed down to nothing while her thoughts silenced themselves.

“Fuck.” Cosima whimpered finally, grabbing a robe from nearby and slipping it on while pacing the floor to figure out how to rectify majorly overstepping. God, no wonder Delphine freaked out. What was she thinking?

She found her seat back on the bed, eyes fixed on her phone while she simultaneously fought every urge to text Delphine, knowing it would only make the situation worse.

Unnoticed tears continued to streak down flushed cheeks, with Cosima’s hand finally finding its way up to dry the delicate skin.

Cosima’s eyes snapped up as a soft ping emitted from her phone. Everything happened so quick, Cosima didn’t even remember picking up or opening the device. But she did.

_ I’ve managed to push my trip back by a week. Can I come see you sweetheart? D x _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi here’s a thing
> 
> Twitter: @vxllanelle11

_ I can’t make it to Alison’s tonight. C _

_ You best be joking. S _

_ Something cropped up at school, I’m probably gonna be out of commission for like a few days. C _

_ I don’t think I can kick you out of Clone Club. S _

_ Like, I don’t think we’ve reached the stage of being able to revoke your DNA. S _

_ But just know I would kick you out so bloody fast if I could. S _

_ It’s just one of those things, I’m sorry. C _

_ What do you expect me to tell Alison? S _

_ You’re really expecting me to deal with her alone? S _

_ She’s going to hot yoga today, she’ll have burnt off all her stress before you even reach her. C _

_ Are you seeing this girl? S _

_ No! Of course not. C _

_ Don’t lie to me, Cos. S _

_ You know I’d never lie to you. Genuinely, some stuff just came up with school and they need me in the labs the next few days. C _

_ And you’re going to have time to look over that documents among all things? We need to have gone through it by next week. S _

_ Yeah. Totally. C _

_ I swear to god if I find out you’ve been sacking us off for this girl I’m gonna kill you. S _

_ I gotta go, Scott’s here. C _

Cosima tossed the phone aside onto her bed, head tipping up as a sigh fell from her lips. Her eyes grazed over the assortment of outfits she’d laid out on her bed. Her brain had stopped responding at this point. Science filtered into her brain just fine, but apparently picking out what to wear was just a little too far for Cosima. She sighed, checking the time. She still had three hours before Delphine’s flight arrived. 

She felt like she should be doing something, but everything had been done. It frustrated her not being able to distract herself from the nagging anxieties making themselves very known. Or to distract from the crushing reality that this was it. The make or break moment.

Cosima began shoving clothes back in her wardrobe at random for something to do. Her current state could only be described as a cocktail of excitement, unbridled joy, and overwhelming anxiety. One moment thinking this was entirely a mistake, the next being so hopelessly giddy she could pass out.

She pulled out a casual dress, looking at it briefly before tossing it over to the bed. Peeling out of her comfy clothes, she pulled on the slip of material and looked over her figure in the full length mirror at the end of her room. Delphine’s words lingered in her ears from their last Skype call, heart jumping thinking about how happy the blonde looked as they planned her trip over. Reality hit Cosima like a tidal wave all over again: this was really happening.

An idle buzz pulled Cosima away from her thoughts, seeing the screen of her phone illuminate from where it lay on the bed. She picked it up without thinking to check the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Bonjour.” Though the voice was a familiar one, it took a moment before it clicked who was on the other end. Mostly out of surprised, she wasn’t expecting to hear from her yet.

“Delphine?” The word tumbled out by accident before Cosima realised she should probably try to play off the surprise. “Hey, I didn’t think I’d hear from you yet. Aren’t you on your flight?”

“I just landed.” Delphine explained, confusion evident in her tone. “We agreed on the earlier flight, no?”

And the penny dropped. “Shit, fuck.” The realisation made Cosima’s body run cold. A brief memory of their late night Skype conversation flashed through amid the panic, but it didn’t matter now. Of all things to be late to, it had to be their first meeting. “I’m so sorry, I got the times mixed up. I’m coming like right now, I’ll be there in like thirty minutes. I’m so sorry, oh my god.”

“Oh, Cosima.”

“I’m so sorry Delphine.” She replied again, despite the understanding tone accompanying Delphine’s words. “I’ll get a cab now, okay? Just wait by the arrivals, I’ll come find you.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you soon.”

Cosima said her goodbyes and clicked off the phone, pulling up the number for a taxi immediately after.

The ride to the airport caused far more tension than it would have under normal circumstances. The usual nerves were now mixing the the reality of how badly Cosima had screwed up and what Delphine must think of her after all this. All those little moments of anticipation seemed to go to the back of her mind. Things like finally getting to feel her hug, knowing what she smells like, being able to run her fingers through the unruly curls. All the small details that passed through her head as she fell to sleep at night suddenly seemed a lot less prevalent under the current stress. It made her a little sad she couldn’t fully relish in the excitement of their first meeting, but it was her own doing after all.

The car jutted to a halt and Cosima’s attention crashed back to reality. She grabbed some cash from her purse, haphazardly shoving it into the drivers hand with a nonchalant mutter of ‘keep the change’ before she was out, running into the airport just fast enough to avoid suspicion.

Upon arrival, Cosima was greeted to a crowd. It was busy. Busier than she’d ever seen it, comparable to the festive season. Bodies rustled together as more and more people came out towards the arrival area, with a few at a time breaking off and proceeding to the exit, but still not enough that she could get a clear sight on the woman. She guessed it was their karma for booking a flight on a holiday weekend.

After a moments confusion, her phone appeared in her hand without much thought. She pulled up Delphine’s number, hitting call. A couple of rings buzzed through Cosima’s ear before a familiar voice interrupted them.

‘Hello?’

“Hey, I’m here. I can’t see you anywhere though. It’s kinda busy, where abouts are you?”

‘I’m down towards the left. I tried to get out of the way of the crowd.’

Cosima’s eyes grazed over the assortment of hair and accessories towards her left, but the familiar blonde curls still remained elusive. “I can’t see you. Do you mean my right, or your right? Wait, that’s a dumb question. I don’t even know what your right is. Can you see me anywhere?” The excitement bubbled away in Cosima’s stomach, taking up the space previously occupied by the dread and nerves that had made themselves known on her car journey up. “I’m going to go into the crowd a little bit.” She told Delphine, not really able to hear the woman on the other end of the line.

‘I think I see you?’

“You do?”

‘I’m pretty sure I just saw some dreads, let me try and get closer to you.’

“Where abouts are you?”

‘One second, let me try and get to you.’

Cosima’s head twisted as the bodies surrounding her turned and poked to push her outwards towards the edge of the crowd, much to her frustrations. The anticipation burned her throat and caused her heart to thud so hard she could swear the people in close proximity could hear it. Only a matter of time.

“Are you there?” She asked, after Delphine had been quiet for a few moments.

‘I’m here.’

“I... I can’t see you, Delphine.” The corners of her eyes burned hot with frustrated tears.

‘So turn around.’

And Cosima did, phone dropping from her ear.

“Hi.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make sense? Probably not, I’m very tired
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: @vxllanelle11

_ You’re going to hate me for this. D x _

_ Go on... C x _

_ I have a meeting over Skype and the internet at my hotel is down. D x _

_ Uh, what happened to having a work free week? Hm? C x _

_ See, I told you you’d hate me for this. D x _

_ I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for dinner anyway? C x _

_ It’s just a quick one, won’t last longer than fifteen minutes. I still have plenty of time to get ready. D x _

_ Pretty please? D x _

_ You goof, come over. C x _

_ You’re an angel. I’ll be over in like twenty minutes. D x _

_ Bring your stuff, get ready at mine. C x _

Cosima was impressed by how much exactly she’d managed to clean in the minimal span of twenty minutes. Ever the procrastinator, she had of course left off on cleaning her apartment fully since she didn’t expect Delphine to be coming over so soon.

The brunette had left Delphine to settle in at her hotel soon after their initial meeting at the airport. They’d hugged for maybe a little longer than necessary, but nothing else so far. Things were still pretty fresh and a little awkward, plus Cosima was never one to rush usually. Up until she’d received Delphine’s text, she’d been using the interlude to process what was happening and how she was feeling. And it was... A lot.

Right on cue, just as Cosima was finishing screwing up some clothes into a drawer, she heard knuckles rap against the door.

Taking a second to compose herself, Cosima breathed deeply for a second before she reached forward to open the door. As soon as her eyes met the the figure opposite her, the heat rose into her cheeks.

“Bonjour, mom amie.” Cosima jested, taking the opportunity to both flex her limited French as well as create a little extra intimacy by incorporating Delphine’s native tongue.

“Bonjour.” She grinned, stepping inside after the shorter woman invited her in. “I promise this won’t take long, I’m so sorry to trouble you.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” Cosima reassured with a warm smile. “You’re free to take my desk or settle up on the bed. You might just have to work around some of my papers.” She nodded towards the desk at the opposite end of the room which was currently littered with an assortment of papers, stationary, and god knows what else.

“It’s okay, the bed is fine.” Delphine took a seat and opened the laptop she had tucked away securely under her arm.

“I’ll just go grab you the wifi password, do you need anything?”

“No, it’s okay. Thank you.” Delphine flashed a smile in Cosima’s general direction before turning her attention back to the computer. Cosima gave a nod, turning on her heels to grab the card with the wifi information on.

Cosima settled herself in the kitchen afterwards, not wanting to be too distracting. She grabbed the mug of lukewarm coffee that had been staring at her from the table, taking a sip as she idly listened to small mutters of French come from the other room.

She didn’t know how much time had passed exactly, she just recognised that the hands of the clock had moved pretty drastically. This really hasn’t been how she’s expected their first day to go. Maybe her expectations were on the unrealistic side given that they’d just met, but they weren’t exactly new to each other.

Cosima stood and pondered for a moment. It took a second for her head to catch up with her body, but the next thing she knew, she was wandering through to the bedroom. Delphine, as it seemed, had barely moved. Nor had she noticed Cosima’s presence in the entryway. This was new to her. She wasn’t used to not having the attention on her.

She did enjoy a challenge though.

She shifted over to the chest of drawers at the side of the room, opening them and idly pulling out a couple of items of clothing. She looked them over, shut away the drawers, and placed the material at the foot of the bed directly in front of Delphine. The blonde’s eyes didn’t shift. Not until Cosima lifted her dress over her head to reveal a deep red bralette set with intricate black lace patterning the edges.

Cosima remained nonchalant through it, not even making eye contact with the woman despite feeling the heat of Delphine’s vision on her skin.

Delphine was silent for a few moments before choking out a response to something asked on Skype that she only half paid attention to. With that, Cosima continued the charade, pretending to pick out something to wear while Delphine grasped at the last fragments of her attention not devoted to the figure before her.

A couple more minutes passed until Delphine was able to hang up, saying hasty goodbyes before closing the device and placing it on the floor beside the bed. Her eyes finally met Cosima’s, mouth dropped and eyes eager.

“Good meeting?” Cosima asked casually.

Delphine didn’t respond, leaving the pair in silence. The blonde had no idea how to respond anyway. “You’re...”

“Trying to pick out an outfit.” Cosima prompted gleefully. “What do you think of this one?” She asked, holding up a shirt to her chest.

“I...” Delphine began, a heavy breath releasing from her chest. “I don’t think I want to see you in it. In any of these.”

Cosima nodded at that, trying to suppress at grin at the other woman’s reaction. “Okay. So, what do you want to see me in?” She asked, moving onto the bed and kneeling in front of Delphine.

Delphine accidentally released a soft gasp as her eyes truly got a good look over Cosima’s body. “This. Please.” She finally managed to choke out a couple of moments later.

Cosima glanced down. “You like this?” She asked, receiving a nod from Delphine. “Do you... Want to feel it? Do you want to touch me in it?” Cosima’s casual facade began to falter as the words left her mouth with a shaky breath.

“Can I watch you?”

Cosima’s eyebrow cocked at the request. “Baby, we can do that over Skype.”

“Please?”

As desperate as she was to truly feel Delphine for the first time, she wasn’t one to push. From what she’d gathered, this was probably Delphine’s first time with a woman. “What do you want to see me do to myself?”

Delphine suddenly felt the self consciousness trickle back in at Cosima’s question. The faint blush that painted the apples of her cheeks told Cosima all she needed. It wasn’t anything unusual, people were often a lot more shy in person as opposed to having the wall of a laptop separating them.

“Do you want to watch me touch myself?”

Delphine just nodded, eyes flicking down for half a second to the hand resting on Cosima’s thigh.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked, receiving an eager nod from the blonde in return. She knelt in, their lips meeting and eyes slipping closed. Delphine was practically trembling under Cosima’s touch as she cautiously laid her hand across Delphine’s thigh. The brunette pulled back, but remained close enough to feel Delphine’s shuddering breaths grace her lips. “You okay?”

Delphine nodded again in response, pressing their foreheads together as her eyes drew closed once more. “I’m just, ah... Excited.”

“You know you can always say no, right? Or tell me to stop?”

“I know, it’s okay.” Cosima watched as Delphine laid back on the bed, taking her hand to give the brunette a gentle tug so she was laid down on her side facing Delphine’s figure. “I don’t want to stop.”

Cosima dipped in again to press her lips back against Delphine’s, soon moving so she could trail kisses down the pale cheek before settling at Delphine’s neck. The blonde crooked her head to the side, rewarded with gentle kisses peppered up and down her neck. Delphine’s eyes fixed eagerly on Cosima’s hand as she watched it trail downwards before dipping under the waistband of her underwear. She couldn’t help but let a small, breathy moan slip out as she watched Cosima’s hand begin to work between her legs under the material.

Delphine’s eyes stayed fixed on Cosima’s while Cosima’s trailed up to find Delphine’s face, feeling another jolt of arousal hit her core at how turned on the other woman looked. Pupils blown and mouth dropped just a little.

“Touch yourself, Delphine.”

Cosima glanced down for a moment after she spoke, Delphine’s thighs being tensed and pressed together. Her eyes remained down as Delphine’s hands travelled into her field of vision. She didn’t waste much time in undoing the button and zip and sliding her hand under the material to mimic Cosima. Delphine’s stomach raised suddenly, caused by another small gasp. “Fuck.” Delphine sighed, knowing she was turned on but not expecting the wetness that greeted her.

“Does it feel good?” Cosima murmured in a low tone, eyes meeting Delphine’s to see the blonde nod. Cosima leaned back in for another kiss, her own hand starting to speed up. Her free hand came up to thread through Delphine’s curls, feeling the blonde whimper into her mouth as she did so.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Cosima told the other woman, pulling back to look her over once more, eyes watching as the hand moved beneath the material.

Another soft whimper came from Delphine at the words, leaning inwards a little so she could bury her face in the crook of Cosima’s neck. The small puffs on her neck caused Cosima to moan, biting her lower lip as her eyes screwed shut without thinking. “Kiss me.” She sighed.

And Delphine did, beginning to press sweet kisses over the skin of Cosima’s exposed neck. The slight whines that came from Cosima under the kisses prompted another spark of excitement to hit Delphine’s core, hand speeding up as she grew more and more turned on.

“Oh my god, baby let me hear you.” Delphine could hear the desperation between Cosima’s words, feeling the body by her side begin to tense as Cosima’s hand sped up further. And she obliged, bringing her lips right up to Cosima’s ear and moaning lowly while her own movements began to pick up speed.

A breathy moan came from Cosima at the sound of Delphine pleasing herself, followed by a jumble of what seemed like expletives. Her eyes squeezed closed once more, her free arm coming down to wrap around Delphine’s middle so she could pull the other woman closer, taking in her scent as she did so.

“I-I’m so close baby.” Cosima whined, keeping the arm around Delphine right as she grabbed at the material of the blonde’s shirt. “I wanna hear you again, please baby.” Her voice cracked with desperation as the words fell out between the breathy sighs.

Delphine’s lips grazed Cosima’s ears as she breathed out a high pitched whine followed by Cosima’s name.

The grip on Delphine tightened when Cosima moaned loudly against Delphine’s shoulder, body tensing while her hand worked Cosima through her orgasm. She stayed close to Delphine, a few more whines being muffled into the blonde’s shoulder. After a few moments of catching her breath, she pulled back. Her eyes met Delphine’s, pupils still blown but now with a small grin accompanying them.

Lips met once more as Cosima leaned back in towards the blonde, noticing her hand had also stilled. “Did you...?”

Delphine nodded before Cosima could finish, fixing up the button and the zipper to how they were before. “I want to cuddle.” She told Cosima, swiftly moving the attention to getting them into position.

Cosima went with it, both arms protectively coming down to wrap around Delphine. She laid on her back so Delphine could get in closer, watching as the blonde rested her head on Cosima’s chest.

“Your heart’s beating really fast.” Delphine observed.

“I mean, yeah. Are you surprise?” She replied, half sarcastically. Delphine just shook her head.

“I guess not. It’s nice to listen to.”

Cosima managed to catch a glimpse of Delphine’s face without disturbing the woman, seeing her eyes had fallen closed and her breathing was already levelling out. So she pressed a kiss into Delphine’s curls and laid back again, taking just a few minutes to truly appreciate the time they had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it’s nearly 4am
> 
> This one goes out to Vic, Jordan, and Gab. Without whom I’d be sure I didn’t have an audience
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: @vxllanelle11

Dimmed lights hit tired eyes as the brunette pried them open with some difficulty. Delphine was still laid on her chest, their dinner plans seemingly long gone by this point. She didn’t mind. This was nice.

A hand came up to stroke through the tussled curls for a few minutes, enjoying Delphine’s weight on her body. She tried to grab her phone from the bedside table to check the time. Instead, three missed calls from Sarah and two from Alison were waiting for her.

The phone found its way back to the bedside table, face down. She’d deal with that later.

Movement brought her attention back to the blonde, seeing Delphine rub her eyes with the most adorable grumble Cosima had probably ever heard. “Hey,” Cosima hummed, voice still gruff from their brief nap. “Sleep well?”

Delphine nodded, a tired grin making itself known. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so content. Work stress usually keeps me up at night, this was nice.”

“You’re cute.” She pressed a kiss into Delphine’s hair, keeping her arms around the blonde’s figure.

“Did I sleep long?”

“No, about an hour and a half. But we missed our dinner reservation.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Cosima reassured, another kiss going into Delphine’s hair. “I’m happy with take out if you are.”

A knock.

The women paused. Delphine could see Cosima trying to figure out whether it came from her door or not, but the second knock along with a rough ‘Cos!’ confirmed it for her.

“One second.” Cosima grabbed a robe hung over the handle of her wardrobe, managing to get it on just before a third impatient knock hit the wood. “Alright! Jesus.” She muttered, opening the door to see Sarah and Alison stood at the other side. “What?”

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Sarah asked, the expression on her face clearly one of frustration.

“I was taking a nap, do I need to fill you in on every move I’m making in case you wanna get to me?” Sarah tried to proceed inside. Cosima shifted to block her path. “Don’t- You can’t come in.”

“Is she here?” Sarah asked, Cosima’s brows furrowing at that.

“Is who here? No one’s here, I’m just working.” She replied, attempting to keep her voice down so Delphine wouldn’t hear.

“We know you brought her here, Mrs S saw you both at the airport.” Alison tried to pipe in after that, but Sarah just continued. “Are you out of your mind?”

As Sarah continued, Cosima fully stepped outside and closed the door.

“There’s a good chance, a very good chance, she’s your monitor, and you’re out here screwing her?”

“She’s not my monitor, oh my god.” Cosima sighed, arms crossing. “This is ridiculous, am I supposed to just isolate myself completely? Hm? Cut everyone off as a precaution?”

“We’re just saying,” Alison interjected. “It’s seeming a little bit fishy. I mean, you lose your old monitor and all of a sudden she shows up?”

“She can’t be my monitor. She’s not around me enough to monitor me, plus she wasn’t even supposed to come here. She should be in Europe right now, it was me that pushed for her to be here. This wasn’t her doing.”

“Maybe she knew you’d push for it-“

“Listen,” Cosima interrupted, not giving Sarah the chance to continue. “I know what I’m doing. I can handle myself. Even if she was my monitor, which she’s not, I could handle it.” She reassured the pair, opening the door. “So just leave me to it.”

Slipping back through into her apartment, the door closed abruptly behind her. She came back to the sight of Delphine stood in the bedroom, now dressed in one of Cosima’s oversized sleep shirts. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry.” She told her, trying to brush it off as nothing. “Just work stuff, y’know. You look cute.”

“You don’t mind me wearing it? I just wanted to change into something comfortable.”

“No, not at all.” Cosima took her place back on the bed, sitting up to look over Delphine. “I do mind that you’re not over here though.”

The corner of Delphine’s mouth curled into a half smile at the sentiment. She joined her on top of the bed, going straight to sit in Cosima’s lap. “Am I getting you in trouble?”

Cosima’s brows knitted at that. “No, baby. Not at all.” She spoke softly, not wanting Delphine to feel bad. “It’s not you, it’s them. How much did you hear?”

“Not a lot. I could just kinda guess I was mentioned.” Delphine’s arms wrapped around Cosima’s neck while Cosima’s hand chose to settle on the blonde’s hips.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, okay? I’ll deal with them. Just enjoy your time here.”

Delphine’s lips found their way back to a Cosima’s, sealing them together in a gentle kiss. Cosima’s hands began to travel down Delphine’s exposed thighs, coming back up and under the oversized shirt before feeling an absence of anything covering her lower half. “Mm, hello.” She giggled into the kiss, seeing Delphine’s cheeks flush instinctively. “Didn’t expect that.” Cosima’s fingers gripped at the hem of the shirt, eyes finding Delphine’s once more. “May I?”

Delphine nodded, less hesitant than she had been previously. So Cosima proceeded, lifting the material over Delphine’s head to leave the woman completely bare.

Cosima couldn’t speak at first. Her mouth dropped slightly, eyes scanning the figure in her lap. Her immediate reaction was the reach out, feel the skin under her fingers like she’d been wanting for so long. But she refrained. “Jesus Christ, Delphine.”

“What do you want to do?”

Cosima was completely thrown by the question, eyes tearing away from Delphine’s body and coming up to her face. “I- huh?” Was about all she could get out.

“To me. Like, right now.”

“Uh, I think it’s a little obvious.”

“Specifically. Like, what would you do? How would you start?”

“Is there... Something going on here?” Cosima asked. “If you don’t want me to do anything, I won’t. I don’t have to do anything right now.”

“No, I just... I want you to.” There was a hesitant pause, but Delphine continued despite feeling uncomfortable. “Everything’s just new to me and it makes me anxious that I don’t know what to expect. And I want to know how to return it, but I don’t and compared to you I just feel a little... I don’t know. Useless, I guess.”

“Hey,” Cosima sighed, hands coming up to cup Delphine’s cheeks. “You don’t need to worry about any of that, okay? And you don’t need to expect anything different than if you were sleeping with a man.”

“Does that mean I’m going to be disappointed?”

Cosima couldn’t help but laugh, as much as she didn’t mean to. “I mean, I hope not.” A thought came to mind, something she’d picked up on but not really vocalised since Delphine’s arrival. Before she could think, it was already out. “You’ve not had good experiences with sex, have you?”

Delphine seemed a little surprised at the question. “What makes you say that?”

“Just small things you’ve mentioned over Skype. Plus this nervousness can often present itself in people who have encountered negative experiences. Maybe I’m making assumptions, it’s just kinda the first thing that came to mind.”

“You’re not totally wrong. But it’s nothing, really.”

“Can I ask, did you fake it last time?”

A guilty look washed over Delphine’s face. “It’s not a big deal, honestly. I’ve just been told a couple of times that I take too long but it’s okay. I’m not just doing it for me.”

Cosima didn’t quite know how to respond to the admission. Delphine came off as overwhelmingly confident, so seeing her embarrassed and vulnerable was a side Cosima didn’t think she’d get to see just yet. Not only that, but Cosima was upset. What kind of people had she been with to get her into a mindset such as this?

“Listen,” Cosima kept her tone gentle despite the annoyance she could feel bubbling away in her chest. “I just want one thing from you. Well, two things, come to think of it. Don’t fake it. And don’t worry about how long it takes, okay?”

Delphine just nodded hesitantly, though not seeming entirely convinced.

“No one should have made you feel like that, okay? And I’m sorry that they did. But if you worry and stress over it while it’s happening, you’re just gonna be too distracted and nothings going to come of it. I’ll take as long as you need.”

Delphine still had an air of discomfort surrounding her person. Cosima wasn’t too surprised, but though it best to move on. “But, to answer your question,” she began, waiting for Delphine’s eyes to find hers once more. “I’d probably start down here.”

Cosima’s hand slid to the top of the inside of Delphine’s thigh, causing the blonde to let out a small gasp.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Delphine nodded, this time without hesitation. Cosima obliged.

Her eyes remained trained on the woman above her, seeing Delphine’s features soften ever so slightly as Cosima’s fingers began to stroke over the throbbing clit. She began slow at first, giving Delphine a chance to become accustomed to the sensation, or in case she wanted to stop. But as Delphine’s pleading eyes found Cosima’s, her fingers began to move just a little faster. Just enough to satisfy the woman.

“Is that good?” Cosima asked, tone low. Delphine didn’t give a definitive answer, just a small moan to solidify that Cosima should keep going.

Her eyes flicked between Delphine’s face and down between her legs as she continued moving her fingers, feeling Delphine’s hips begin to grind down ever so slightly.

Cosima’s other arm wound tightly around Delphine’s waist to keep the woman steady, beginning to move the tips of her fingers in a circular motion over Delphine’s clit. “Do you like that? Is this better?”

Delphine gave it a second before nodding, biting down onto her lower lip. “Go faster.”

“Good girl.” Cosima smirked, continuing to speak in a low voice. In the back of her mind, she was glad Delphine was able to communicate these things with her. “Like this?”

As Delphine felt the speed increase, another gentle moan slipped from her mouth. “Just like that.”

Cosima’s hand continued to move as her eyes remained fixed on Delphine’s face. Cosima witnessed her expression slowly begin to tense as Cosima picked up a gentle pace, being sure not to rush the other woman. “Go slow, babygirl.” Cosima reassured, the other arm around her waist staying firm in its position. “Take your time, it’s okay.”

Delphine’s arms snaked around Cosima’s neck without much thought, shy eyes finding Cosima’s once more. “Faster.”

Cosima obliged, speeding up the motions a little more. “Don’t push yourself, baby.”

“I-I’m not, I-“ Delphine cut herself off with a sharp intake of breath, resulting in a whimper as her eyes screwed shut. “Oh god.”

“Fuck.” Cosima muttered under her breath after hearing Delphine gasp right against her ear. She tried to focus on the hand rubbing over Delphine’s wetness, but god those little whines coming from the blonde made it incredibly difficult.

Delphine’s arms tightened around the brunette, focusing on the building pressure between her legs as well as the scent and feel of Cosima finally right there in front of her after so long.

Delphine buried her face in Cosima’s shoulder, feeling the heat rise up into her cheeks. Cosima heard the muffled moans and whimpers coming from Delphine more frequently. This coupled with the tightening grip around her neck told Cosima she was close.

“You like that?” Cosima sighed, keeping her fingers moving just as Delphine needed them. “Take it easy, baby.” As much as she seemed to reassure her, it didn’t seem like Delphine was rushing herself.

“Oh god, please.” She managed to choke out, muffled against Cosima’s shoulder. She cut herself off as she tried to speak again, a high pitched moan hitting right against Cosima’s ear

“Jesus, Delphine.” Cosima said under her breath once more, the hand resting on her waist gripping down as the arousal hit Cosima hard.

Just as Cosima let an accidental moan slip out, Delphine’s body tensed against the brunette’s. Silence followed in the moments after, only to be broken by a high pitched gasp previously stuck in the blonde’s throat.

Cosima didn’t stop or slow down, deciding to wait for the signal from Delphine instead. She remained close to the woman for a few more moments, feeling her muscles begin to lose their tension. After another few seconds, a hand came down to still Cosima’s.

Cosima pulled her arm back, idly wiping it on the bed spread. Delphine’s head came up, face still flustered and breathing ragged. Then that satisfied, sleepy smile appeared between her cheeks.

Not that she expected to do a bad job, but a small wave of relief hit Cosima as soon as she saw the genuine contentment in Delphine’s expression. She didn’t say anything, instead leaning forward into a kiss. Keeping a grip on Delphine, she ushered the blonde backwards with her so they were laid down together.

“So,” Cosima began, pulling away just enough to look Delphine in the eye. “You didn’t fake it this time?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay. Alright, good.” Another kiss. “So how was it?”

“Nothing amazing, pretty average.” Delphine’s face dropped when she saw concern creep into Cosima’s expression. “No, no oh my god I was joking.”

“Oh!” Cosima gave an awkward chuckle, an odd shyness appearing. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It was amazing.” Delphine reassured, the sleepy grin returning. “You were amazing. You made me feel so safe.”

Cosima didn’t get a chance to respond before Delphine’s face was buried into the brunette’s chest, arms securing themselves tightly around her midsection. “Stay with me? Here?” Delphine asked. But she didn’t need to.

“Of course.”


End file.
